Roba the robot: adventure in skylands of ones eye
by Silver Roba
Summary: my oc has waken up after all of these years, but what is infront of her. read to see


Hello everyone! Im Roba, and this is my story, this all is in told by my memory, i might not remember everything, but ill tell everything i remember

It all started that one day I woke up, i could not remember anything what happenned before that, but it was sure that, i was awake.  
"Where am i?" i asked and looked around. No answer, ofcourse, it was an abandonet laborathory where i was. I started to look around.  
"What is this?" i asked, when i took some blueprints, i noticed that those were my blueprints. I put it in my pocket and continiued to look around.  
Then the doors openned and let the light in, i was scared of what would happen.  
"Who are you?" i asked, and stared at the stranger.  
"My name is Drobot, i am a skylander, and what is your name?" Drobot.  
"My name is R0B2A34, but call me Roba for short, please" i answered and stood up corectly.  
Drobot walked to me and said:"Well, good to meet you, Roba" he smiled "can you tell me, who build you?"  
"i don`t remember" i answered, because i really didn`t remember Then suddenly, i heard someone scream. Drobot quikcly ran to the door, he ran outside.  
I followed him and ran next him "who screamed?" i asked.  
"It must have been Stealth elf, i reqonize her voice." he looked at me "Stealth elf, Flameslinger, Spyro and i we`re sended to investigate this place"  
"Understood" i said and we both stopped and saw it.  
I really didn`t understand what happenned, but i`ll do my best to discrive it. It was big and looked like goo, when i took a second look, there was someone in it There was two other in there, purple dragon and elf with an bow. both we re uncouncious. Drobot attacked the beast, trying to free the person in it.  
"rweaaaaaaaahhh!" it yelled I jumped and went inside the beast, and pushed the person outside the beast. I then flew out of it and the goo monster ran away.  
Drobot went to the person and said "Stealth elf?"  
Elf with the bow woke up and walked to Stealth elf and Drobot. He said:"This isn t good, is she still breathing?"  
"Yes, what in the world happenned here, Flameslinger?"  
If you wonder where i was in the time of that conversation, i was getting the goo off of me. Just then Flameslinger noticed me "Drobot, do you know that robot?" Flameslinger asked and pointed at me.  
"That is Roba. I just met her and shes really nice" Drobot answered to Flameslinger I walked to them and clared at Flameslinger, then i tyrned to Stealth elf and grabbet her hand. then i said:"The goo monster was really poison full, if your lucky she can survive. I know the recepy to heal your friend"  
"How can you know? your e just a robot, found in dust and spiderwebs" Flameslinger said "Listen, elf. I might only look that im made of pults and iron plates, but im more than that" i let go of Stealth elf hand "i have been made to taike incretible pain,  
energy blasts, heat and im water resistant"  
"Yah, so what? Robots can t feel pain, but if you have any proof... i could belive you. But i don t trust your words"  
I went silent, but Drobot slapped Flameslinger saying:"Flameslinger, you can t say anything like that. You can have your speculations, but remember other robot skylanders,  
theyre robots too, but you know the rest"

Later, all of us are looking around the laborathory even more. I found more blueprints and took all of em, then suddenly a broken down robot fell from the roof "Well..look... who.. we... have here... crzzzz" it said and got electricuted.  
"Who are you?" Flameslinger asked to the thing "I am... crzzzz... Brokendown robot... crzzzz... number one" it s head tyrned around and it stared to stare at Flameslinger "and... crzzzz... im going... crzzzz to destroy... crzzzz you"  
"No your not" i said and it tyrned to look at me.  
"oohh.. crzzz.. look who... crzzz... we have... crzzz here?" it started to stare at me " R0B2A34... crzzz... it is... crzzz... really you... crzzz...  
the master... crzzz... must know this... crzzz" it said and left back in the shadows.  
"Tell me, that this really happenned" Spyro said "I think so, but i don t understand this anymore" Drobot

And this is continiuning in next time (if this gets enough likes, i ll keep on doing this)


End file.
